dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 9 (Universe Mission)
"Chapter 9" is the ninth chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary In Universe 11, Future Trunks continues to battle against Fused Zamasu, he demands to know how the Supreme Kai candidate survived their previous encounter, with Zamasu asking if Trunks forgot that he was immortal. Their battle is then interrupted by the powerful energy being released from the battle between Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Cumber and the God of Destruction Mode Top. Dyspo no longer fighting against Rags, who is nowhere to be seen - watches the intense battle unfold and thinks to himself that he hopes the destruction will not reach the nearby cities. Suddenly Kamioren comes crashing down on them from above, having taken some of the energy from the Universe Seed in order to take on a more powerful ultimate form. Kamioren tells Zamasu not to be angry, as they only needed a tiny amount of the seed's power to become as strong as they now are. Proving their power, Kamioren takes down both Top and Cumber with a single swipe on their hand. Kamioren goes in to finish off Top, however before they can land the finishing blow Jiren arrives and stops the attack in it's track before proceeding to easily defeat Kamioren in battle, beating them to the point that they defuse back into Kamin and Oren individually. The heavily injured and exhausted Cumber then staggers to his feet, meekly asking Jiren to fight him, however he is suddenly taken away by a Time-Space Portal against his will. Cumber arrives in a cavern full of water and is contacted by Fu, who sends Cooler - now enhanced into a Meta-Cooler - to fight him. Cooler transforms into Golden Meta-Cooler - to the excitement of Fu - stating his intention to not hold back against Cumber despite his weakened state. Cumber responds by turning into a Super Saiyan, however Cooler has a clear edge over the ancient Saiyan in battle and tears a hole through his side using a Death Beam. Cooler then forms a quadruple Golden Super Nova and throws it at Cumber, who powers up into a Super Saiyan 3 - tearing of his mask and allowing him to survive the attack. As Cooler leaves, Cumber reverts to his base form, meekly asking Cooler to fight him as he falls unconscious. Fu congratulates Cooler for his victory, and Cumber for putting up such a good fight despite his wounds, though he deems the Saiyan as retired from his plans. Meanwhile in Universe 7, Super Hearts has Goku and Vegeta (both as Super Saiyan Blue) defeated and captured in energy cubes, stating that they will become honored sacrifices for the good of all mortals. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 *Universe 11 Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 3 Full Power *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé *Fourth Transformation *Golden Frieza *God of Destruction Mode Battles *Future Trunks vs. Fused Zamasu *Top (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Cumber (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Jiren vs. Kamioren (Ultimate) *Cooler (Golden Meta-Cooler) vs. Cumber (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Super Hearts) Anime, Game, and Manga Differences *In the anime, Future Trunks does not fight Zamasu until they are in Universe 7. *Top is never shown using his God of Destruction Mode in the anime, he did fight Cumber though the battle was unseen. *Unlike the manga, Kamioren's Ultimate form does not appear until they head to Universe 7. *Jiren battles Kamioren in the manga but Cumber and Fused Zamasu in the anime. *Cumber is shown without his mask in the manga but not in the anime. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universe Mission